


Reapertale Frans: Rebirth and Death

by Zeliez



Series: The fibula-us Fransfiction of mine [21]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), F/M, Fate, Female Frisk (Undertale), Frans - Freeform, Multiple Deaths, Reaper Sans - Freeform, Reapertale Sans (Undertale), Undertale Saves and Resets, gods of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: "time will rewind. and when starvation arises, time will solve it, the resurrection godling."A story in which Sans, the god of the dead realm, discovers that Fate plays the matchmaker to put him with Frisk, the annoying human who transcends the laws of death with her power: RESET.
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: The fibula-us Fransfiction of mine [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583776
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Reapertale Frans: Rebirth and Death

In the dark, grim, underground depths where the light never comes to live the dead.  
Those who have lost their lives, has been good or bad, all end up here, judged in these caverns yet magnificently carved to form the kingdom of the dead. With its gargoyles, its statues, its river where souls who have never found their way lament, its immense emptiness where every sound of footsteps echoes.  
This macabre place, where the cries of the dead become echoes, where the dark atmosphere so particular hovers, where Death has all the rights...  
It is also Frisk's second home. At least, that's how she sees this place.  
This place propitious for the death knell is also the residence of particular gods, the divinities of Death. Two skeletons that don't look so dead, however, that Frisk has learned to know.  
One of them, Papyrus, loves to receive her as a guest in his home, but the other, Sans, is much less happy to see her. Not that he doesn't like her, but more that he is annoyed.  
After all, no one can enter this kingdom without dying. Except for the two skeletons, of course.

And it's not as if Frisk is an exception. She dies every time.  
She has died many times and come back to life as many times as she has experienced her death.  
Frisk may not be an exception, but she is a frank and tender friend of death. Touched by it from a very young age, she also discovered that a certain power lay dormant within her.  
The RESET, the power to go back in time, to even transcend death, normally eternal, the end of life, where there is no turning back.  
And Frisk experienced death dozens of times.  
Accidents, an illness normally incurable at her young age, assassinations, murders, a simple misfortune, and thousands of other situations.  
So the skeleton brothers? Those who are supposed to be in those caves, she has talked to them many times.  
She talked, laughed, cried, complained, planned a thousand and one things, and ended up forming a strong bond with them that in the end, she considered this place as her second home.  
It was her umpteenth trip here, carried by a boat that took her to the palace.

*you. again.  
"Sansyyyyy"

She gets up from the not very stable boat and jumps to land where the skeleton is waiting with a dark and threatening expression.

"How are you, darling?"

Frisk, as a person who could come back from the dead, can do something no mortal would dare to do.  
To touch death in person, to dare to have contact with Sans.  
And flirt, of course!

*don't. call me like that.  
"How long has it been since we've seen each other?"  
*two days.  
"Ahhhh, our separation was very hard for me, you know!"  
*...  
"I'm so happy to see you again!"  
*...why are you still here, when just two days ago i saw you cooking with paps.  
"I missed you!!!!"  
*it's not my case.  
"Awwwwww... Can't accept our relationship yet?"  
*there's none!

But Frisk sees Sans perturbated, and it's not the first time.  
Sans knows only one person who dares to approach him in this way, to seduce him so frankly.  
Frisk.

"I would be ready to die for you!"  
*...frisk.  
"Oh. I have already done it."  
*...

Death has little social contact, everything he touches dies instantly, he is the very incarnation of despair, death, the eternal end.  
Yet, a proud and determined human being that is Frisk, she does not give up.  
Sans will never admit that these actions and flirtations affect him.  
Of course they won't.

*what happened?  
"...Ehhhh, the usual. I was alone in my house and was like, "hey I didn't see my husband yesterday, so I killed myself to see you."  
*...frisk  
"I'm serious."  
*no you're not.  
"I am!"  
*...frisk.

She averts the glance of the judge of the Underground who glares at her with severity. It is certain that it is again because of one of her stupid ideas, like throwing herself from 30 floors of a building to see if all her bones will break or not.

"...I saw... a curious plant..."

Well, well! 

"I tried to see if it was edible? And it seems it was poisonous."

She shrugs, rather amused by her experiments. This is not the case with Sans, exasperated. It's even sadder to hear when he remembers that this is not the first time she has died because of such curiosity.

*frisk.  
"I tried! Now I can say this plant is toxic and no one should try to taste it."  
*...  
"Or eat it, whatever."  
*when will you stop playing with death like that?  
"I don't play with death...."

She looks at him smugly, teasingly.

"I flirt with him."

She puts her hand on his cheekbone, but he moves away, blue as a blueberry. He doesn't look her in the eye, finding the ground much more interesting.

*just leave, reset, i don't care. paps isn't here.  
"Oh no my brother-in-law!!!!"  
*frisk!!!

She chuckles at his sudden and excessive reaction. He decides to hide in his hood waving to her to leave.  
She gives him a wink before the button in question appears, her inhuman power that has been in her hands since birth.  
RESET

"see ya, sweetie! a goodbye kiss maybe?"  
*....just go.  
"Are you mad?! Oh nooo, darling! Lemme shower you with kisses and my love."  
*frisk!!

She chuckles again at his embarrassment but presses the button, activating her power of time.

"I will love you until death separates us."

Sans rolls his eyes at her commentary as she disappears, going back slightly in time to before her death.

*...this woman...

He can't believe that a human like her possesses such an important power that could be used for much more serious misdeeds than... eating a poisonous plant.

*she will be the death of me...  
_ _ _

Lately, death has been more present among the living, and the underground kingdom is becoming more and more popular, for a reason that Sans ignores. His brother hardly ever comes home anymore, too busy searching for the souls of the deceased, and he soon finds himself overwhelmed with the thousands of judgments to be concluded, the souls to be taken to every zone well destined for eternal life, or worse yet... Frisk.

*i'm busy.  
"And I'll be the break you need, my love."  
*listen, frisk. there's a bunch of deads for some reason and you are taking the place for another one.

Frisk usually gives off that aura of confidence, of mischief. But this time, at his remark she looks away from him as if she's just been caught red-handed, feeling guilt on her shoulders.

"...That's the point."  
*huh? what did you say?  
"I was thinking about the next place for our next date. Where should we go? Somewhere romantic...?"  
*...look frisk. what's happening. two days in a row is quite usual for you, but you died every single day for a month now.  
"..."  
She doesn't look him in the eye, avoiding his judgment.  
*frisk.  
"Heyyy! Look at the time! I should RESET now, uh? You're quite busy, yes? See ya!"  
*frisk, don't'...  
"I'm sorry! I will give you a goodbye kiss next time, ok?"

And she disappears immediately in front of the frustrated skeleton, understanding very well that there is a problem with the regular of the residence of the deceased.  
He looks at the palace where his work awaits him, as a god, his responsibilities are primordial, he was born to fulfill his duties and not for anything else.  
But Sans decides to ignore his role for a few minutes and chooses to go to a place where he rarely goes: the land of mortals.  
... And he didn't think that this place would be as macabre as his underground domain.

An endless famine gnaws at humanity, a disease that poisons every possible plant and animal, humans rotting in poverty and hunger that plagues them, little by little, if not the disease that torments them.  
Is this the reason for so many deaths? This disaster? What is the Goddess of Life doing? Why does the world fall apart like this?  
And he immediately notices her, the woman who looks alive, cheerful, healthy in her kingdom of the dead...  
Frisk is pale, too thin, her skin sticking to her bones, and she is trembling as she passes rare edible food to a child as hungry as she is.

"Eat."  
"What about you?"  
"Don't worry about me. Death... is merciful with me."

Sans looks with horror at the scene.  
Is this the reason that brings her back to his realm every time? In her tenderness, and her determination to help others, she decides to let herself starve to death?

*frisk...

His voice is low, like a whisper, but she hears it and recognizes it. The child cries out at the sight of the god of the dead, but Frisk gives him nothing but a tired look.

"Sans. Heh... Your wife so working... You should... too..."  
*alright.

He closes his eyes and summons his scythe, which he uses only very rarely, he takes it and looks at Frisk.

*you said it yourself... right. it would be more... merciful than letting you starve again.  
"..."

She's not afraid, even more emotional that he does such an action.

*death... is merciful with you.  
"...Yeah... cause you love me."

She smiles, her smile is so weak...  
And he doesn't really know if she is teasing him or telling the truth. He closes his eyes, and brings down his scythe, tearing her soul from her weak body.  
He looks at the land cursed by disease.  
...It seems that in these urgent times, a passage through Fate's corridor seems more than necessary.  
_ _ _

"Where are you taking me?"  
*to a secluded place in the underground.  
"What for?"

She wanders the dimly lit corridors of the palace of the dead that she has never visited, with the god who should finish his work in front of her. He stops in the middle of one of the corridors and stares at her.

*frisk. i am the god of the dead. the one who separates body and soul, the one who ends the cycle of life. do you really think that my brother or i couldn't take away your superhuman power?  
"..."

She remains silent, surprised. It is true that as one of the most important gods, Sans could very well have done something and taken her power from her, making her a common mortal. But he did no such thing.

"Why..."  
*fate, one day, said: "time will rewind. and when starvation arises, time will solve it, the resurrection godling."  
"What does that..."  
*do you know someone else who can manipulate as easily as you? of course not. this prediction... it's about you.  
"...What... How could... I solve..."  
*fate will probably tell you. that's where we're going.

Frisk stares at her hands, clearly not feeling able to rid mortals of such a scourge that touches them.

*don't think about it. you'll soon enough understand how, why, and what your role will be. every divinity ends up understanding it soon enough.  
"...But I am only human."  
*and i'm only a skeleton.

He stops in front of a locked door, frisk hears whispers escaping from it.

*the lair of fate, from which no being can escape. god or mortal.

He shifts, inviting her to go beyond him and enter this mystical place. She takes a few nervous steps, but finally opens the door and enters this room, so dark that she doesn't know where she is walking. The murmurs get louder and louder and she does not know that Death is following her.  
The murmurs are incomprehensible, but is it the answers that will give her the solution to their problem?  
But in the end, a voice much more powerful than the many whispers resounds in her head.

_"Rebirth."_  
"...What?"  
 _"Time will rewind. And the Rebirth godling will come to us. The solution of the calamity."_  
"So you know how to solve that?"

Sans stares at her looking to the right, to the left turning around, looking for the presence of Fate's voice.

_"No."_  
"...But... you said..."  
 _"You are the one who will know how to solve this disease. How to save."_  
"...I... I don't..."  
 _"You're Rebirth. Resurrection. Rewind. You know how to manipulate life and time."_  
"Only for me... My power can't affect all the lives, every existence...."  
 _"You can. You never tried."_  
"...Try?"  
 _"Rewind power... isn't the only one. Using others means accepting your role. Your duty."_  
"..."  
 _"Rebirth goddess. Will you accept your Fate."_  
"...How."  
 _"Listen to your Core, your power. SAVE them."_

And a light finally illuminates the corridor, a simple button that usually displays the word RESET.  
But this time, the power, which has become multi-colored, reveals another word.  
 **SAVE**

_"Rebirth. Become the godling you are. Reject your mortality like you did. And save them. Your believers."_

And Frisk doesn't hesitate for a second to use her power.  
And the Earth reborn. Time goes backwards, the clock goes in its opposite movement, the dead don't come back, but life starts again. A renewal, a rebirth.  
Such is the new goddess who is born in the depths of the Underground, always observed closely by Sans, who remained silent, spectator, not daring to disturb Fate.

"...Sans."  
*...yes?  
"...Did I save them?"  
*...i don't feel anymore death... but... verify won't hurt."

He smiles and holds out his hand to her.

*will you accompany me to mortal land, new goddess."

Frisk rolls her eyes but puts her hand on his.

"Of course, my husbone.  
"...Stop calling me like that."  
*now you can run away from my kisses.  
*go.  
"I won't! A couple supports each other, my dear.  
"...Just go, Frisk. I have to listen to Fate too anyway.  
"...Suuuureee... Giving us their approval for our wedding?"  
*FRISK.

She laughs as she leaves the room, under the critical gaze of the god.

*gosh. now i have to bear her every single day now.  
 _"Death."_  
*...what will be the next prediction, fate. which one will have i to spear to a new godling to come.  
 _"Rebirth came and so defy Death. The only one who will survive Death's touch will be the wife."_  
*...are you saying...

He looks at Frisk who is already far away in the corridors, noisy, playful, as usual.

*...i can"t believe it.  
 _"No one can defy Fate."_  
*...i know that.

He can practically feel Fate's sly smile on his back.

*...i still can't believe it. her?  
"Husbonnnneeee!!!! Come here giving some company to your wife!"  
*...i'm just gonna ignore that prediction.  
"Husbone!!!"  
*i have a name, frisk, and you know it!  
"Yes, sweetie. I'm so sorry, I forget to call you like that, my dear beautiful Death husband."  
*...fate has to be wrong. it's not...  
"What about Fate."  
*let's just verify if your power works, yeah?  
"Ok, but before... kiss me as a reward."  
*...no.  
"Are you blushing!?"  
*just leave!


End file.
